


Little Intimacies

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Based of a Prompt List, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, For Chikage and Hisoka's past and stuff, Its generally all fluff except that one angsty one I'm sorry, M/M, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: A drabble collection based off of a prompt list off Tumblr.All chapters will have the ship it centers on in the title and M rated chapters will have an M in the title. Please enjoy~
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Nanao Taichi, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	1. M - Chikaita - Finding the Other Wearing their Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list I used
> 
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/430472733361438740/745409139324354730/ef30b33f745c557050113917d0516826.jpg?width=326&height=480
> 
> I found it on pinterest actually, but its from tumblr.
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, some of these barely even relate to the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Rated M. Just in case ya didn't read the chapter title.

“What are you wearing?”

Itaru paused his game and shifted around to face Chikage, “what do you mean, senpai?” He had a smile playing at his lips and a light in his eyes, he knew exactly what he meant.

Chikage walked towards the couch and leaned down onto the back of the couch, “that's my sweater, is it not?” He reached out and pulled at the collar where a light blush had begun to spread up Itaru’s neck and cheeks.

“Mm. Maybe, maybe not,” he paused and smiled up at Chikage, “Why, do I look good in it?”

“No.”

“So unromantic, senpai!”

Chikage straightened up and walked around to the other side of the couch before leaning down, pinning Itaru to the couch. His lips were hovering barely an inch from Itaru’s, “I think you’d look better with that on the floor and under me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil spicy chikaita. This is my first time venturing close to smut with my writing. I hope its okay.


	2. Tasutsumu - Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young!Tasutsumu. Nothing romantic here actually this more just shows their close bond as kids.

“Taachan, slow down!” A young Tsumugi Tsukioka ran up to his best friend and grabbed his hand, “I can’t keep up with you when you’re walking that fast.”

The boy in question stopped his fast pace and squeezed his best friend’s hand, “Sorry, sometimes I forget you’re so slow, Tsumu.”

He pouted up at Tasuku but didn’t pull his hand away, “so rude!”

Tasuku smiled and pulled him forward, “c’mon if we don’t hurry up the park is going to be full.”

Tsumugi’s big eyes widened at the reminder and he hurried towards the park tugging Tasuku forward and not letting his grip on his hand loosen until they reached the almost full park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. M - Misukazu - Having Their Hair Washed by the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. M rated.

Misumi’s fingers scratched against Kazunari’s scalp and a small moan slipped his lips, “Kazu sounds so pretty~”

“Mmn, it's because your fingers feel totes amazing, Sumi.” Kazunari felt himself arch back slightly as Misumi continued massaging in his conditioner. What was supposed to be a simple shower together after practice was quickly turning dirty as Misumi scrubbed his body and washed his hair with the soft touches he knew Kazunari liked.

Misumi pulled his hands away from his scalp and Kazunari let out a little whine, “All done, Kazu~”

Kazunari turned around and wrapped his arms around Misumi’s neck smiling at him, “Thanks, Sumi!”

“Wait, we’re not done yet! Turn around Kazu~” Kazunari pulled away from Misumi and turned back around away from the aim of the faucet head. Immediately after, Misumi stepped forward and pressed himself up against his back and reached around towards Kazunari’s front, “We still have one more thing to clean~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Hisohoma - One Falling Asleep with Their Head in the Other’s Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Could actually be read as not established yet but like a mutual like probably but I wrote it with the intention of it being an established relationship.

Hisoka still definitely agreed that Homare’s lap wasn’t the comfiest. It was boney and a bit hard, and the lap owner himself could be noisy, but despite all of that it had probably become his favorite.

Homare had learned how to be quieter, although the occasional poem or three still tended to slip out, when Hisoka had his head in his lap and often as Hisoka was drifting off he would comb his long fingers through Hisoka's hair.

Tonight was one such night where Hisoka laid on Homare’s lap although tonight as they sat, instead of poetry, Homare was reciting lines from their upcoming winter troupe play. When Hisoka had flopped his head down on Homare’s lap he initially stopped until Hisoka gently urged him to continue. If Hisoka appeared in the scene he would sleepily reply with his own lines in a simple back and forth with him.

It kept up like this, with the back and forth, until Hisoka fully drifted off to the sound of Homare’s voice and the feeling of his fingers combing through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!~


	5. Taichi x Kumon - Cuddling in a Blanketfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. If anyone knows their ship name please tell me! I know they're a bit of a rarepair but I quite like them a lot.

A series of blankets and sheets were hanging draped over Taichi’s bed forming the perfect little blanket fort for him and his boyfriend. Inside they were cuddled up against one another with Kumon securely wrapped in his arms. The movie they were watching had just ended, the credits were rolling, and Kumon’s breathing had evened out a while ago.

Taichi smiled down at his sleepy boyfriend and squeezed him closer to him. He loved him so much and would probably tell him all hours of every day if he could. A soft sound escaped from Kumon and he shifted closer to Taichi bringing his hand up to grip at his t-shirt.

Pressing a soft kiss to Kumon’s head Taichi whispered, “I love you, Ku-chan.”

“Mm, love you too, Taichi..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Tenyuki - Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. I'm very sad to say this is my only tenyuki piece in here. I'll make up for it soon with more tenyuki fics.

Yuki didn’t expect to be woken up by Tenma yelling. He knew he sleep talked, he’s known for years, but he’s never yelled in his sleep. 

Yuki sat up and looked over the divider at the other bed and saw Tenma sitting up clutching his head tightly in his hands, “Tenma?”

When Tenma didn’t respond Yuki crawled over the divider and sat down next to him rubbing his hand up and down his back in an attempt to try soothing him. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, do you want to talk about it?” If Tenma wasn’t so clearly distressed Yuki might have been annoyed with him for waking him up but he was clearly upset and didn’t need that right now, maybe in the morning though.

Tenma shook his head and looked up at Yuki grabbing his hand, “can you stay?”

“Eh?”

“Please, I-”

Yuki sighed and nodded, squeezing Tenma’s hand, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, I hope you liked it~


	7. Hisohoma - Head Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship although it probably could be read as not like the other Hisohoma one. Also yes the themes of these are both very similar. I think this might also be the shortest one? Idk

Hisoka felt himself drifting off to the sound of the cheesy spy movie, which was very unrealistic by the way, the constant chatter of his family, ignoring the occasional yell from Tenma, Banri, Juza, or Sakyo, and the feeling of Homare’s fingers scratching at his scalp. Honestly, it was mostly the scratch of his nails easing him to sleep than the movie or the chatter.

His almost sleep was frustratingly interrupted by Homare himself when he started to pull away from Hisoka to get up, “Apologies, Hisoka-kun. I simply must get up, I need more tea.”

Hisoka frowned, “...come back fast.”

“Oh~ Hisoka-kun will you miss me?”

“No.”

“So rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	8. Juban - Sharing a Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship.

“Juza, c’mere,” Banri had just got back from a trip to the convenience store and was unpacking the bag.

“Why?”

“Just c’mon over’ere,” He had pulled out a soda, strawberry milk, and some premade suchi before reaching in to pull the last thing we bought out of the bag. “I got somethin’ for you.”

Juza turned around and saw it as Banri pulled it out of the bag, two slices of some of the tastiest premade chocolate cake to exist. His eyes followed it as Banri placed it down in the empty spot on the table next to him, “C’mon are you gonna come eat it or not?”

The speed in which Juza sat down next to Banri and opened the packaging reminded him of Muku. He took the plastic plastic fork and took a big bite of the cake letting out of soft mmm as he chewed. Banri watched him with a small smile, his reaction made buying the cake so worth it.

After Juza finished almost the whole first slice he took a forkful and held it out towards Banri, “Here.”

“What’s that?”

“For you as a thank you,” Juza moved the fork closer towards Banri’s mouth. 

Banri rolled his eyes and ate the bite. The cake was, as he expected, much too sweet for him but he still swallowed it down, “your reaction to it was enough of a thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked the fic~


	9. Sakyoizu - Shoulder Rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. They're actually married here aw.

Izumi leaned back into Sakyo’s hands and fingers as they rubbed up and down her shoulders and arms. The stress of running a theater company weighed heavily on her shoulders and a shoulder rub from her husband felt like the best cure, “thank you, Sakyo.”

He hummed in reply and continued, his fingers working out the tight knots in her shoulders, “I’m not doing anything impressive, besides you deserve it, its good to take a break.”

“Mnn, it is impressive though,” she turned her head and smiled up at him, “your hands are like magic.”

“Magic, huh?”

Izumi stood up from her chair and walked over to him resting her arms lazily on his shoulders, “mhm, just like magic.” She paused for a second and her smile brightened, “love you, Sakyo.”

Sakyo tilted his head down and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, “love you too, Izumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write in these anymore just imagine a generic thank you message.


	10. Sakumasu - Reading a Book Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining Masumi. Pining Masumi. woot woot.

“Masumi-kun, let's start here!” Sakuya flipped open the play to a specific scene and rested the book on their laps where their legs met. Masumi usually didn’t go out of his way to read plays that weren’t their own or ones he was told to read but when Sakuya asked him to read it with him so excitedly it was impossible to say no.

It was also impossible not to get drawn into Sakuya’s voice the moment he started reading off the line. Despite it probably being one of the first times Sakuya read this scene and play, the emotions and character were already seeping through his voice. 

“Masumi-kun?”

“Huh?” 

“It's your line to read,” Sakuya pointed down to a line halfway down the page. Masumi hadn’t even realized Sakuya read so much already, he didn’t even realize how lost he got in Sakuya’s voice.

“Oh,” Masumi read his line out and the back and forth between their two characters started, pushing the giant question in Masumi’s head asking why he got so lost in Sakuya’s voice.


	11. Omitsuzu - Caring for Each Other While Ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repeat after me Established Relationship.

Tsuzuru was one of the most frustrating sick people to deal with. He’d stubbornly insist he was fine and try to get up from his loft bed only to stumble down the ladder into his slightly frustrated boyfriend’s arms. Then after he does that Omi would have to haul him back up the ladder into his bed where he would whine and say he’s fine when he’s clearly not and clearly has a fever and cough.

Still, Omi dealt with it. Part because of his mother hen-ing tendencies and also part because Tsuzuru was kinda adorable when he was sick. He would pout and whine especially when he was told he couldn’t get up to work on the next script or help with dinner.

“Tsuzuru, wake up,” Omi climbed up Tsuzuru’s ladder carefully balancing a bowl of chicken noodle soup for him to eat. Hopefully this would help speed up his getting better.

“Mnm,” Tsuzuru groaned and rubbed at his eyes, “good morning, Omi-san.” His voice had a distinct scratch to it and when Omi pressed the back of his hand to his forehead it was still hot to the touch. 

Omi laughed softly, “It’s still Wednesday actually, you just took a nap.” He settled down on the edge of his bed where the ladder came up and took a spoonful of soup, “sit up.”

Tsuzuru shifted up into a sitting position and started to ask what Omi was doing until the spoonful of soup entered his mouth and interrupted his question. A strong red blush, enhanced by the fever, spread over his cheeks and neck in seconds. That didn’t stop him, however, from swallowing the spoonful and all the next until the bowl was empty and Omi was pressing a kiss to his forehead telling him to rest more.


	12. Misukazu - Patching up a Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship.

“Oww, sorry Sumi,” Kazunari flinched away as Misumi dabbed at his skinned knee with a cotton ball soaked in peroxide. His clumsiness had gotten the better of him and he had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk while him and Misumi were triangle hunting, ending the hunt early.

Misumi hummed as he continued cleaning the scrape, “It’s okay, Kazu~.” He opened up the mostly used bottle of neosporin and squished some onto it in a triangle shape. “When I heard you fall I got scared,” he looked up at Kazunari as he stuck the plain bandaid on his knee.

Kazunari smiled at Misumi, leaning forward to hold his cheek, “I’m totes better now, Sumi, see? You made it all better.”

“Really? Yay~,” Misumi jumped up and squeezed Kazunari in a tight hug, “I love you so, so, so much, Kazu!~”

He laughed and returned the tight hug, “I love you too, Sumi!”


	13. M - Tasutsumu - Taking a Bath Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Establish Relationship. M rated. I really love the hc that Tsumu is mischevious so have some.

Sinking into the warm bath after a long day spent performing street acts in the chilly fall air felt so heavenly that Tsumugi couldn’t help but let out a groan as he sank into the water much to the frustration of his boyfriend, “Mn, doesn’t it feel nice, Ta-chan?”

“Yes,” Tasuku’s reply was filled with tension as he shifted. Acting with Tsumugi often had the unintended tendency of riling Tasuku up and Tsumugi making sounds like that really didn’t help.

Tsumugi sank deeper in the water and this time let a small moan slip from his lips. He had to know exactly what he was doing to Tasuku by doing that and it really wasn't  out of his nature to try and tease him like this.

Tasuku shifted yet again trying to ignore the growing discomfort he felt down south, “can you stop that?”

“Stop what?” There was a mischievous light in his eyes as he sat back up and turned towards Tasuku stretching with another groan, “Mn, I’m just enjoying the bath.”

Tsumugi finished his stretch and moved closer to Tasuku, pressing against him, “unless there is another way you’d like to warm up in our room?”


	14. Chikaita - One Character Playing with the Other's Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship.

Itaru laid flopped on the couch as he played one of his way too many rhythm games. He held his phone up over him as he tap, tap, tapped away, oblivious to Chikage entering their room. His obliviousness made way for the perfect surprise attack as Chikage walked and stood over him, still somehow unnoticed but he could hear the cheery game song still playing, and went “boo.”

The yelp that escaped Itaru as his phone fell into his face brought out a small chuckle and smile from Chikage, “Good evening, Itaru, did I interrupt?”

Itaru scrambled to right his phone and get back to the song but by the time he had it back up the song had ended and what was going to be a perfect run was ruined. “Shit,” he sighed and looked up at Chikage, “welcome home, Chikage.”

“You didn’t get your highlights?” Chikage reached out and held a piece of Itaru’s hair between his fingers, twisting it around.

Itaru rolled his eyes, “Nah, too much effort.” He lifted his phone up again and tapped around to get back to the song he was interrupted on.

“Hm. This is nice,” he dropped the strand of hair and pushed his whole hand through Itaru’s currently salon soft hair, “suits you better.”


	15. Mukuaza - Accidentally Falling Asleep Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be established relationship could be read as not. Either way they like each other.

The moonlight and shining artificial light of one of Muku’s lamps lit up the two sleeping teenagers. They were sat next to each other with their arms pressed together with Muku’s head resting on Azami’s shoulder and Azami’s head on Muku’s. 

A manga and fashion magazine both laid open part way on their laps. The hands that were holding each book up to read had relaxed and rested next to each other in the space on the couch between them.

Both of their faces wore that cute sleepy calm look. It was impossible to disturb them when they knew that the sleepy calm would turn into flustered defences from Azami and mile long, self-deprecating apologies from Muku.

“Frooch?”

“It’s not a problem if he just stays here tonight, right?”

“Nope! Besides they’re just so adorbs I would totally feel evil for disturbing them.”


	16. Sakumasu - Forehead or Cheek Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again could be established could not be. Whatever you want. I wrote this though to be for established.

“Masumi, can you get that down for me?” Sakuya pushed up on the tips of his toes pointing up to play stored up all the way on his top shelf. The only reason it was up that high was because it was never particularly a favorite of Sakuya’s but he remembered a scene in it that could be a good reference for their new play. 

Masumi easily reached up and pulled the play down, passing it to the bright Sakuya, “here.”

“Thank you, Masumi!” Sakuya pushed up on his toes again, only instead to this time press a quick kiss to Masumi’s cheek.

It was the next day when Masumi returned Sakuya’s kiss. Sakuya was talking to him excitedly about their next play as Masumi finished getting ready to head to school. His face when he was talking about theater or plays was always so distracting for Masumi but he managed to slip on his sneakers and press a small kiss to Sakuya’s forehead before slipping out the door.

His rush led to him missing the cherry red that covered Sakuya’s cheeks.


	17. M - Chikaita - One Character Adjusting the other's Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. M Rated.

“Itaru.”

Itaru let go of the doorknob and turned around facing Chikage, “what?”

Chikage stepped forward and started adjusting Itaru’s rumbled collar and pulling it up to cover the fresh red-purple mark on Itaru’s neck, “there.”

“It's your fault I have to worry about that,” he scowled and went to reach for his collar before stopping. There wasn’t a mirror in Chikage’s office and if he messed up his collar and accidentally made the hickey, that wasn’t there before lunch visible there would be an event he really didn’t want to deal with yet, “I should have returned the favor.” 

“You know you wouldn’t have been able to.”

“Ugh,” Itaru turned back to the door and held the doorknob for a moment before flashing Chikage a smile, “otsu~”

Chikage rolled his eyes as Itaru opened the door and stepped out, “thank you for the lunch, Chigasaki.”

“You’re welcome, senpai.”


	18. Taichi x Kumon - Back Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. This one is probably the silliest but I had no other ideas.

“Taichi!” Kumon whined loudly as he ran towards him. For what felt like forever to him, probably just a few minutes in reality, Kumon has had a horrible itch right at that spot in the center of your back that felt impossible to reach.

“Ku-chan, whats up?”

Kumon turned around presenting his back to Taichi, “can you get this itch for me, pleaseee?”

Taichi laughed, “where is it?”

Kumon stretched and reached for the spot only to fall a few millimeters short, “Right under there, please help me.” He scratched the itch and in seconds it was gone. Kumon let out a long sigh of relief, “thank you so much, Taichi!” 

He turned back around to face him tilted his head down to give him a kiss, “you’re the best boyfriend ever!”


	19. Chikaita - Reacting to the Other One Crying About Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Spoilers for their backstory is here. Oogly boogly.

It was always hard around this time of year for him. It was late November right around when August died and December had disappeared. At least he found December and with him a new family that was much larger than the last. He had to wonder what August would have thought of them all.

It was hard too to stop the warm tears slipping down his cheeks. He missed August still. His burnt food. His busybodyness. His cheer. He was like a father or older brother to him and Hisoka. It was hard not to miss him. Too many things were hard not to do this time of year.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open behind him and the footsteps of his fiance who sat down next to him holding two mugs of hot cocoa. One with a sprinkle of marshmallows and another with a sprinkle of cinnamon. He took the one with the sprinkle of cinnamon and smiled softly at it as it warmed up his hands.

“Thank you, Itaru.”

“You’re welcome, Chikage.”


	20. Sakyoizu - Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship.

Soft classical music played in the background as Sakyo sorted through the company finances. Organizing and getting together the finances for Mankai always took a while and listening to the classical music, along with occasionally popping bubble wrap, made it feel a bit faster. Despite it feeling like it was taking less time, his work still dragged on into the night.’

“Sakyo?”

He looked up from his laptops and papers to see Izumi standing in the lounge doorway in her pajamas, “Izumi, what are you doing up?”

“The bed was cold,” she sank down onto the couch and leaned into him, “are you almost done?”

“Mm.”

“That's a no,” Izumi skim read the papers. It looked like he was currently sorting out the food budget. Izumi hummed along to the soft music for a few minutes until she got an idea and stood up, “Sakyo!”

“What?”

“Dance with me.”

“Why?”

“Because, you need a break,” she reached her hand out to him, “besides don’t you always tell me to take a break”

Sakyo sighed and took her hand, standing up. It was hard saying no to Izumi when she was feeling stubborn and he had a feeling she wouldn’t stop until he did, “only a few minutes, 

okay?”

“Okay!”

Except that few minutes led into five minutes and then into ten minutes, where by the time Sakyo realized how much time had passed Izumi had fallen back to sleep in his arms resting on his chest. “Tch, brat.”


End file.
